El Escote de la Muerte
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien sorprende a las leyes de la naturaleza? ¿Qué ocurre cuando una parte de ti muere y tu sigues viviendo para soportarlo? ¿Cómo afronta un hermano la muerte de su gemelo? George no sabe como hasta recibir una visita in extremis.


Lista de personajes. George Weasley. Palabras: Mezquindad. Muerte. Escote.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

George Weasley paseaba por su pequeño apartamento con un frasco negro en la mano. Se había mudado aquella misma semana. No era capaz de seguir viviendo en su antiguo apartamento, tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias entre sus paredes. Era demasiado para el joven Weasley, todo lo que veía le recordaba a su hermano caído. Fred había muerto hacía un mes y George no había tardado en caer. El dolor que había sentido ese día se había magnificado día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto.

Cada paso que daba, cada mirada a una fotografía, cada niño riendo, cada joven buscando una oreja extensible, cada madre regañando a sus hijos. Todo le recordaba a Fred, la vida misma le recordaba a su hermano. ¿Cómo vives cuando te arrancan una parte de ti? ¿Qué haces cuando una de las razones de vida se ha ido para siempre? Era como estar muerto. El vacio en el corazón era tan doloroso que George ya no lo soportaba.

Se sentó sobre la cama mirando la pared blanca. La casa entera estaba vacía, no había tenido el valor de decorar aquellas paredes. Sentía que traicionaba a su hermano si intentaba dejarle atrás. No podía abandonarle, no podía. Los pensamientos hacia sus padres y hermanos era lo único que había retrasado su decisión, pero no había logrado su objetivo. Fred estaba por encima de ellos. Y no podía dejarlo solo más tiempo.

Destapó el frasco, un humo plateado y gris bailoteo en el aire al abrirlo. Una mariposa se formo entre el humo intangible y revoloteo sobre la cabeza de George antes de convertirse en una calavera aterradora que se lanzó contra él desvaneciéndose. George respiro hondo. No veía otra salida. No podía hacer otra cosa, era la única opción. Llevo el frasco a sus labios y sintió un frio helador recorriéndole la boca y la garganta. Vacio todo el contenido de aquel frasco y lo tiro al suelo. Los efectos no tardaron en comenzar. Sus brazos y sus piernas se durmieron, cayó sobre el colchón sin fuerzas. Sintió una poderosa garra atrapándole el corazón, como si físicamente le estuvieran retorciendo y aplastando el corazón hasta pararlo.

— Lo siento, mama. Siento haceros esto. — Susurró adormecido George, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

— No esperaba verte tan pronto, George. — Dijo sorprendida una voz femenina aunque antinatural. Era como escuchar al hielo y la oscuridad con su propia voz. George abrió los ojos sintiendo como recobraba las fuerzas y se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio vació negro. Negro sobre negro, oculto en la oscuridad se movía una sombra. Poco a poco fue acercándose a George y volviéndose cada vez más nítida. Allí estaba, una gran figura encapuchada, cubierta de telas más negras que la propia oscuridad. Una guadaña descansaba en su hombro. Un brazo lo llevaba cubierto de hilos dorados y guardados bajo gruesas cadenas. Sus dedos eran simples huesos blancos cubiertos por unos cuantos tendones raidos. George no podía apartar la mirada, a pesar de lo aterrador de la visión se sentía atraído por esta. Bajo su cuello bailaba un reloj de arena en continuo movimiento. A través de la capucha se veían dos ojos blancos que le miraban como si pudieran atravesarle. No había emoción alguna en ellos, como mucho se podía atisbar cierta curiosidad pero nada más. — Deberías sentirte alagado pocos llegan a sorprenderme. — Continuo al ver que George se le había quedado mirando totalmente embelesado. Lentamente se apartó la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Una calavera blanca como la nieve e insertado en está dos ojos blancos que flotaban en dos cuencas vacías. — ¿Demasiado aterrador? ¿Qué tal esto? —Su cuerpo cambió convirtiéndose en una bella mujer, una gran melena castaña con mechas blancas. Ojos de un intenso azul frio y sin sentimiento. Su brazo derecho seguía cubierto de hilos dorados y cadenas envolviéndolos. Su guadaña había cambiado a unas viejas tijeras que llevaba en el cinto. Su túnica y su capucha negra habían cambiado por un corsé de color marfil y una larga falda. Colgado del cuello un colgante con el símbolo del infinito partido por la mitad. Su tez era blanca como la leche. Involuntariamente George en lo que más se fijo fue en el pronunciado escote de aquel ser. — Hombres… Espera un segundo en seguida estoy contigo. — Dijo sacando las tijeras y cortando un hilo que había empezado a volverse negro. Lo cortó y lo saco de su brazo lanzándolo al viento. Un susurro ahogado pasó junto al oído derecho de George y sintió frio en su costado como si algo le hubiera rozado.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Te cansaste ya de mis pechos? — Sonrió gélidamente aunque parecía divertida costaba leer su rostro como si tuviera todas las emociones y al mismo tiempo ninguna. — Vamos George. Siempre fuiste inteligente aunque lo demostrases de las formas más estrambóticas. ¿En serio no eres capaz de adivinarlo? Una guadaña, calavera, túnica negra. ¿Te hago un croquis?

— La muerte. — Dijo George sin una pizca de miedo en la voz. No sentía ningún temor.

— No es mi nombre favorito pero en gran medida soy La Muerte. — Confirmó la mujer asintiendo. — Es agradable no tener que saborear la mezquindad humana. Eres el primero que no me reclama o me insulta. Aunque tú querías que viniera.

—Tú no me arrebataste a mi hermano. Fue un mortifago. Tú no provocaste que Voldemort iniciara una cruzada contra todos los que se opusieran a él. Fue su codicia. Tú no provocaste la muerte de miles de personas en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Fue la locura del fanatismo. No te llevaste a Fred, se lo llevo un hechizo asesino. Tú solo haces tu trabajo. No podemos convertirte en el enemigo del mundo cuando solo eres una fuerza de la naturaleza. Sería como condenar una tormenta, un huracán o un tornado por haber matado a algunas personas. Es una desgracia pero no es culpa del huracán. Ni de Dios, no es culpa de nadie. — Dijo George mirando fijamente a la muerte. Esta le sonrió aunque esta vez la frialdad se fundió ligeramente mostrando autentica felicidad, pero pronto desapareció.

— Ojala todos pensaran como tú. Deduzco que esto llevas tiempo pensándolo. La partida de tu hermano te dio mucho que pensar.

— Demasiado. ¿Cómo lo soportas? Ser el ser más odiado de la humanidad.

— Estoy por encima de vosotros, yo os veo nacer, os veo crecer y os veo morir. Sois mis hijos, puedo tolerar ciertas rabietas. Además a veces me dais una sorpresa como ahora. Piénsalo de esta forma George, si tuvieras una granja de hormigas y cuidaras de ella durante varios años y vieras morir a sus habitantes. ¿Sentirías el odio que mana de ellas por que te consideran su mortalidad? — George negó con la cabeza.

— En efecto, George. Estas demasiado por encima de ellas como para que llegue a afectarte sus sentimientos. Aunque haya veces que tenga que tratar en persona a ciertas entidades no suelo prestar atención a vuestros desaires. — Explicaba la mujer mientras seguía cortando hilos que perdían su color. George miró el brazo pensando que acabarían acabándose pero aparecían más y más sin parar.

— ¿No acudes siempre a por nosotros? — Preguntó George mirando con curiosidad.

— ¿Ves estos hilos? — Preguntó a su vez mostrando su brazo cubierto. — Sois todos vosotros. Sois demasiados para poder permitirme el lujo de llevaros a todos al otro lado. A veces debo cortar vuestros hilos sin poder llevaros yo misma. Esos casos suelen ser de gente que tiene clara su situación o van a convertirse en fantasmas. Solo me aparezco con los casos especiales. Hay gente que necesita comprender lo que le ha pasado, como hice con tu hermano y como estoy haciendo ahora contigo. Las cadenas evitan que alguna vida escape de mi mano. La inmortalidad no es un plato demasiado dulce para los humanos. Casi todos la buscáis pero no soportaríais la inmortalidad por eso procuro que no os alcance.

— Entonces estuviste con Fred cuando murió. — Afirmó agradecido George.

— Su muerte la esperaba pero sabía que debía verle. Murió sin saberlo, tenía que explicarle que había muerto. Le di la oportunidad de ser fantasma o seguirme. Eligio sabiamente seguirme al otro lado. Le costó decidirse pero acabó comprendiendo que no podría seguirte cuando tú murieras así que siguió adelante aunque tuviera que esperarte toda una vida. — Le explicó la Muerte de forma cariñosa pero impersonal.

— ¿Toda una vida?

— Te dije que me sorprendió verte, George. Tú muerte no estaba prevista hasta dentro de muchos años. Debías aceptar su muerte y seguir adelante. El suicidio no es la salida a este problema. — Le explicó la muerte sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Acaso es la salida a algún problema? —Preguntó infeliz y desanimado.

— Nunca, pero a veces la gente por culpa de la desesperación no ve otra salida. He tenido que visitar a demasiados adolescentes durante toda mi existencia. A veces la única salida que ven es el suicidio y la mayoría de las veces cayeron presa de él por no tener a nadie que les apoyara mínimamente o se preocupara por ellos. — Dijo la Muerte apesadumbrada. — Su vida no es fácil, pero no es la solución. Y la tuya tampoco.

— No puedo soportarlo, Fred ya no está y es como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí. — Sollozaba George tratando de no llorar.

— Puedes vivir sin una oreja y eso si era una parte de ti.

— No es lo mismo. — Se excusó George.

— No, no lo es. Pero tú tienes a gente en la que apoyarte. Te han quitado una parte de ti, insustituible pero otras personas pueden servir para vivir feliz. No volverás a ser el mismo, pero en la vida nunca eres constante. Debes evolucionar y cambiar con el tiempo. Los acontecimientos te moldean. Piensa en un mundo sin muerte, sin dolor, puede que pareciera que sería idílico pero no lo sería. Acabaríais buscando la muerte por desesperación, no cambiaríais nunca seguiríais idénticos en todos los aspectos. Vuestras mentes no lo soportarían. Si ahora sientes dolor imagina el dolor de todo un planeta que no puede morir ni sentir nada. La felicidad no sirve de nada sin algo de dolor y amargura para compensarla. No hay luz sin oscuridad, George. Ahora estas sufriendo la oscuridad de tu vida, para poder ver la luz y percibirla tan brillante como una estrella.

— ¿Y qué luz puede compensar tanta oscuridad? — Preguntó George incrédulo que algo pudiera compensar la pérdida de su hermano.

— ¿No lo adivinas? — Respondió misteriosa la Muerte. Le sonreía ante la nula capacidad de George para adivinarlo. — Te lo mostrare solo para que no tengas que volver a verme hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. — Concluyó la Muerte golpeando el suelo con su guadaña. George saltó de la cama al ver aparecer de la nada aquella guadaña. La Muerte rió de una forma heladora.

El suelo se abrió mostrando unas escaleras de pura luz. George debería haber sido cegado por tan intensa luz pero era capaz de verlo todo y admirar la belleza de la luz pura. Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que se aparecieron en medio de una carretera. George parpadeo un segundo antes de ver un coche yendo directo hacia ellos. Por puro instinto se lanzó sobre la muerte para esquivar el coche y ambos cayeron sobre el asfalto. George se encontró de pronto en el escote de la Muerte y esta le sonreía mientras lo levantaba con un movimiento de sus dedos.

— Que galante. Me sorprendes una vez más, George. Has intentado salvar a la Muerte. — Dijo sorprendida mientras le sonreía agradecida. — Vas a conseguir que olvide la mezquindad y malevolencia de la humanidad.

— Por poco nos mata. — Dijo George tratando de cambiar de tema mientras se giraba para que no viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Lo dudo mucho. Esto es producto de mi voluntad. Solo vemos el futuro, George. No somos partes de él, somos simples observadores. Es una de las ventajas de ser la Parca. Hay poco fuera de tu control. Y lo que no puedes controlar fácilmente vuelve a su cauce natural. — Explicó la Muerte haciendo que volviera a aparecer el coche y subiéndose a él aun en marcha. Ocuparon los asientos traseros del vehículo.

— Entonces esto es como una visión. ¿No existe realmente? — Preguntó George sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía delante.

— No existe ahora, en tu tiempo no existe pero existirá. Claro, si quieres regresar para que exista. — Respondió la Muerte señalándole a los otros dos ocupantes. — Ahora porque no prestas atención a tu posible futuro.

George giro la cabeza y miro hacia delante para comprobar sorprendido que era el mismo en el asiento del copiloto. Tendría diez años más como mínimo. Se recordó no experimentar tanto consigo mismo después de ver el desastroso aspecto de su piel y en ese mismo instante su piel cambio volviéndose más suave y juvenil. Miró sorprendido a la muerte pero no dijo nada. Siguió mirando hacia delante y vio a la conductora del coche. Angelina, se la veía preciosa, lo mal que había envejecido él y lo bien que había envejecido ella.

— Buen vino frente a mal vinagre. — Murmuró para sí. Se sorprendió al ver como aprovechando un semáforo en rojo se besaban tiernamente. Sintió un cosquilleo en los labios que fue bajando por su garganta hasta la boca del estomago.

En ese momento quería esos labios pero cuando fue a tocarlos los atravesó, recordando que el realmente no estaba allí. Se apoltronó en el asiento trasero y los observo. Parecían muy felices, notó la influencia del uno sobre el otro y como tenían cierta sincronía para algunas cosas. Notó como el coche frenaba un poco y de casualidad vio lo mismo que había hecho detenerse momentáneamente a Angelina. Un letrero en la esquina, el que debería poner el nombre de la calle, rezaba algo muy distinto: "_Cásate_" Ambos miraron al envejecido George que mantenía una expresión pétrea y miraba hacia adelante sin prestar atención a nada. El segundo letrero no tardó en aparecer y esta vez Angelina no tuvo que aminorar. "_Con_"

Ahora faltaba un solo cartel y George tenía una sospecha bastante probable y cuando decía probable quería decir que ya sabía quién era el culpable. A fin de cuentas pensaban igual. Llegó el último cartel y Angelina frenó en seco el coche y lo aparcó junto al bordillo para después coger la cabeza de George y acercarla para si hasta fundirse en un pasional beso. Lo último que vieron George y la Muerte fue el cartel: "_George_"

Volvían a estar en su cuarto. George vio tirado en el suelo el frasquito que había preparado y lo que era más extraño vio todo el contenido del mismo empapando la alfombra. Si lo que acababa de ver le había dejado confuso y con mil ideas locas en la cabeza. Ver lo que le había matado en un sitio que no era su cuerpo era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se tiró en la cama intentando pensar pero eran demasiadas cosas para pensar.

— Ahora decide, George. No tenía prevista tu muerte pero puedo hacer una excepción si quieres. Piénsalo muy bien, te concedo una segunda oportunidad, medita en lo que has visto hace escasos segundos y en lo que te he dicho. — Dijo la Muerte que seguía cortando hilos pero sin quitar la vista de encima a George que cerró los ojos y se tumbo en la cama.

— ¿Fue real o solo fruto de tu imaginación? — Preguntó George.

— ¿Hay diferencia? — Preguntó a su vez la Muerte — Lo que yo imagino es la realidad del mañana o la memoria del ayer. Y ahora piensa si prefieres ver a tu hermano ahora o vivir una vida plena y feliz con el amor que no habías buscado pero que te encontró.

— Me quedo. — Dijo George tras varios minutos en silencio. — Yo… amo a mi hermano pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— No tienes que excusarte por tu elección, George. Él vio lo mismo que tu antes de decidir convertirse en fantasma. Fue el amor que vio entre Angelina y tú, eso fue lo que hizo que decidiera seguir adelante. Sabía que si permanecía aquí no podrías tener esa vida. Pocas veces he visto semejante altruismo entre hermanos. Y menos entre simples humanos. Soléis ser bastante egoístas, la amargura y la mezquindad os envuelven. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de cómo eres George y disfrutar la vida que te has ganado. — Dijo la muerte abrazando a George antes de marcharse por la puerta.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? — Preguntó George antes de que la Muerte se desvaneciese. Su figura femenina había desaparecido y la encapuchada esquelética había vuelto. Donde antes hubiera un turgente escote ahora había un reloj de arena infinito.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Si hubiera seguido adelante habría ido con mi hermano o habría ido al infierno? —Preguntó George al darse cuenta de cuan cerca habría estado de quedar separado de su hermano por toda la eternidad.

— No debería decirte esto pues la idea del infierno me ahorra mucho trabajo, pero todos vais al mismo sitio. No hay distinciones. Pero para saber más deberás esperar un tiempo. Si te dijera el sentido de la vida y lo que hay más allá de ella, el juego perdería la gracia para ti. — Dijo socarrona la Muerte volviéndole la espalda para marcharse definitivamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Ya lo averiguaras.


End file.
